


Press Play

by unburnttkhaleesi



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unburnttkhaleesi/pseuds/unburnttkhaleesi
Summary: The Series of One Shots from my Tumblr, all of them prompts from my inbox





	1. Chapter 1

Tandy was eight when she first met Tyrone Johnson.

She notices the moving trucks when when her daddy pulls into the driveway. She’s in the backseat, fumbling with her ballet slippers when her dad points it out to her. “Hey, buttercup, new neighbors!” He says and Tandy takes a moment to watch some men unload a whole bunch of furniture from the truck. “I think we should go introduce ourselves, don’t you think so. I hear they have a kid your age.”

Tandy doesn’t really have many friends, she couldn’t really stand the girls in her class, but would put on a fake smile and go to their sleepovers. It was the proper thing to do, that was always what her mom told her. So maybe she could use to make a friend her age. Mina was nice, but she was like eight years older than her and was her babysitter so, that might not count.

So she follows her dad up the driveway, her pink dance bag in hand. Finally, her eyes set upon a boy her age, wearing a hoodie that was much too big for him and a boy Mina’s age who had a cast on his arm. The older boy stops playing with the basketball while the younger one looks annoyed. “Hi,” Her dad greets. “You must be the new neighbors. I’m Nathan Bowen, and this is my daughter Tandy.”

“I’m Billy,” The teenager greets. “This is my brother Tyrone.” He chuckles for a moment. “My parents have been wanting to meet you. They tried knocking earlier but-”

“That’s cause mommy’s back hurts,” Tandy explains. “She was probably resting.”

Nathan pats the top of his daughter’s hair before giving a chuckle. “Well, I am here now and would love to meet them. Tan, why don’t you stay out here and get to know your new neighbor. I’ll be right back.”

Tandy watches are her dad and Billy make their way up the driveway and then turns back to Tyrone. “Why are you wearing that?” She points to the hoodie. “It’s way too big for you.”

Tyrone scoffs, holding the basketball under his arm. “Why are you wearing that, and what kinda name is Tandy?”

She huffs. “I just got back from ballet practice, duh.” Tandy explains, rolling her eyes. “And for your information, I was named after my daddy’s first computer.”

Tyrone smirks. “Well, I was named after my great-grandfather.” Tandy smiles and Tyrone has this pulling need to show off in front of her. She’s not so bad, and she’s the first kid to talk to him here, so why not gain a friend out of it. “You wanna play some ball?”

“Sure!” Tandy puts her bag down in the grass and runs back over to him. “What are we spelling?”

He thinks for a moment, dribbles the ball and then nods. “Horse.”

“Get ready to have your butt kicked, Tyrone.”

Tyrone ends up going to her school and they are even in the same class. Sure, there is only three more months in the school year, but Tandy was so excited to have a real friend. After school they normally would do homework with each other, and maybe catch an episode of pokemon or look at comic books. Tandy gets him into Harry Potter and they have sleepovers at his house. Sometimes, his mom or dad drives her to dance practice the next day, since her mom still isn’t feeling better. Tandy tells him it’s okay though, when they are ‘camping’ in the living room, a flashlight illuminating the tent, because she’d rather be here, with him.

During the summer though, Tyrone’s dad and brother builds a treehouse in the backyard and when it’s officially ready, they move their sleepovers (with his parent’s permission of course) there and Billy teases them that they could fall out while they were sleeping and then laughs when Tyrone tells him to just move the trampoline under the entrance. Billy eventually does after Tandy and Tyrone annoy him about it enough.

Tandy and Tyrone become close to the point where they were able to read each other’s faces, no words had to be said, just a look and they know. Like when Billy leaves for college. Tyrone wasn’t fully able to deal with his brother moving away, but Tandy is there and she even gives him a webcam so they can talk to Billy. The quality is awful, but being able to see Tyrone smile like that? Well it made her heart flutter. Tyrone always has he back too, like when Tandy asked a boy in their fifth grade class to the school dance. Tandy is heartbroken when he says no and then proceeds to tell her that she was weird and a nerd. But Tyrone is there to catch her and they go to the dance together. It’s the best night of their lives.

Though things change the summer before high school

They are both sitting in the treehouse when they notice Billy coming home from a date. Tandy rubs her lips together. “I still can’t believe that your brother is dating my old babysitter.” She says as she puts the binoculars down and grabs her mcdonalds cup. Tandy has changed a lot and Tyrone’s raging teenage hormones noticed. He’s polite though and doesn’t stare, well tries not to because Tandy has and will call him out. She’s beautiful through and he wasn’t the first to notice. A few guys have asked him if she was single, which would turn in to them trying to ask Tandy out and Tandy turning them down.

“You were the one that had the idea to lock them in the closet when we were ten.” Tyrone scolds and Tandy laughs at the memory. “That’s what got them together.” Tandy rolls her eyes and nudges Tyrone with her shoulder. He pauses for a moment, allowing a bit of silence to fall between them. “So, are you nervous about tomorrow?”

Tandy shrugs, taking a fry out of the bag and shakes her head. “Not really, it’s just a different building, different uniform and the same kids we’ve known since elementary school. You’ll join the basketball team, I’ll join the science club and we’ll make time to hang around with each other.”

“What about the other stuff?” Tyrone questions and Tandy shakes her head. “You know, like, going out on dates- dances, parties, new friends.” He shrugs. “I dunno, T, I don’t want to lose you.”

She smiles at him, easy, beautiful, and just Tandy. She cups his face in her hands and looks him square in the eye “Tyrone Johnson, you will never lose me.’

And he doesn’t, she is still a constant in his life. Even though he makes the basketball team and gets a girlfriend, Tandy Bowen is still his best friend. He meets up with her after ballet practice, he sometimes comes early because he loves watching her dance. She’s in her element when she is dancing. Evita had asked him a few times if Tandy would be interested in becoming a cheerleader. Tandy of course nicely declines, because her love is ballet slippers, not pom-poms.

——–

In sophmore year, he finally figures out that maybe he likes Tandy more than just a friend. Yeah, he has Evita, but the way he feels about Tandy? Well it’s different. It doesn’t help that Tandy gets a boyfriend. The guy drives a truck, has a cocky smirk and is older, way older.

Tandy changes too, she leaves science club, barely makes it to her dance classes and is extremely snippy. He knows her parents are fighting more and when a fight begins, its only a few minutes before that truck swings by and Tandy jumps in. Tyrone does catch her one day. It’s late, he was outfront shooting baskets. She’s sneaking out through her window when Tyrone spots her. So he chucks the ball into the grass and steps in front of her. “What are you doing?” He asks and she rolls her eyes. “Seriously, T, what is going on with you?” He doesn’t get a response from her and she looks away. “Tandy, talk to me?”

“I gotta go meet Liam.” She brushes off, attempts to walk past him, but the look on his face stips her, she turns around and sighs. “I don’t need you judging me, Ty. I just need space from this house, this life-”

“So you’re dating a dude in his twenties, T, that asshole is a fucking pervert, you’re still a kid for god sake!” He bursts and her brow frowns. “Does he even know you old you are?”

“Jesus Christ, Ty,” She rubs her hand down her face and shakes her head. “Don’t come to me with this whole- Saint Tyrone bullshit and I don’t know why you are so concerned about me, you have a girlfriend. I know you’ve been avoiding her, she’s talked to me about it so go talk to her.”

“Tandy, I want to talk to you.” He tries and she starts to walk away. “You promised me that we wouldn’t lose each and now-”

And she stops in her tracks, turning around. Liam’s truck finally pulls up and she glances back at it for a moment. Then when she goes over to it, Tyrone’s heart breaks a little until the truck drives away, but Tandy is still standing in the road. She stayed, she picked him. Tandy huffs as she treks back over to him, picks up the ball and shoots it into the basket. “Let’s play HORSE.”

——

Later that night, they make their way up to his treehouse. It was a tighter fit after Tyrone finally hit his growth spurt. “So,” He begins. “I’ve missed you.”

She nods her head, sitting back against the beanbag. “I know,” She glances over at him, sly look in her eye. “Your game is totally off by the way, you need to practice.”

“I let you win.” Tyrone shrugs and Tandy starts to laugh, he hadn’t heard that laugh in months and god he missed it. “You know Billy proposed to Mina.”

“Sure you did,” She winks and then smirks. “Oh I know, she called me minutes after to scream in my ear about it. They are cute together- she asked me to be her maid of honor, since I am apparently her younger sister from another mister.”

Tyrone roars in laughter, head back and Tandy feels a warmth rush through her. “She would say that.” Her feet are resting in his lap and his hand is on her knee. “Billy told me I was his best man, guess we have a big job ahead of us, Mina wants the whole wedding outside.”

“How did your mom feel about that?” She asks.

“Hm, she told Mr. Hess that there better be citronella candles every 2 yards. Or so help her god.”

“Oh how I love your mom.” Tandy hums and chews on her nail. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a shitty friend. I’ve missed you too.”

He sees a small window of a chance, so he takes it. “What do you even see in Liam?”

Tandy takes a while to answer, she turns her attention to the darkness outside the cut of door of the treehouse. “He has a car,” She begins. “And he gets me into clubs, he’s nice to me- a little clingy, but he’s alright.”

“You can do so much better, T” He tells her softly and she nods her head.

She would like to do better, but the better guy was already taken. “Yeah, I know.”

——-

Tandy doesn’t get jealous, especially since Evita is her friend and she genuinely likes having a girl who is her age around. “You know, I’m so happy that you and Ty are good again. I swear, the boy was like a sad puppy without you.” They are in the food court at the mall, Tandy had invited Evita just to go clothes shopping. Evita does have a sense of style that Tandy has always admired. “You know, I was always sort of wanted a friendship like you and Ty have. I mean to have that sort of connection with someone.” There is a long pause between the two girls and Evita admits lowly. “I feel like I am losing him, Tan.”

And she honestly doesn’t know what to say.

——–

She breaks up with Liam and starts going back to dance. Tyrone is usually at her practice, sometimes watching and sometimes waiting outside with an umbrella during the rainy season. They walk back to her house, Tandy’s ballet slippers slung over her shoulder as she talks to Tyrone about Mina’s choices for the bridesmaid gowns. Sometimes, strands of her hair fall out of the bun on her head, the tresses curling in the humid air. She looks good like this, hell, she looks good in everything.

“So,” He talks over the rain that is pattering on the umbrella that they are sharing. “Evita and I broke up.”

Tandy stops, mid step and whips her head to him. “Wait, what, Ty! You want me to talk to her? I mean I can-”

There is a sincere smile on his face, peaceful, he’s happy and Tandy was so confused. “T, it was mutual, we both decided that the spark was gone and- we were holding each other back.”

“Back from what?” She asks and Tyrone shrugs.

“I dunno, back from the truth and stuff. It’s alright, Tandy, I’m alright.” Tyrone promises and Tandy looks up at him, big brown eyes behind those long eyelashes. “This calls for netflix, pizza and popcorn in the treehouse, you in?”

“Is the pope catholic?”

They fall asleep during the horror movie that Tandy insisted on. Tyrone is woken up by Billy the next morning, the shit eating grin on his older brother’s face makes him scoff. “So, Ty-Ty, you made your move?”

Tandy is currently the comfortable one in this situation. With her head tucked under his chin, arm thrown across his torso and her legs tangled with his. He on the other hand might have a splinter in the back of his head, he wasn’t sure. Tyrone sputters at his brother’s question and Billy laughs. “I’ll take that as a no-” The he turns his head, shouting from the ladder. “I owe you breakfast, Mina!” He hears a small, ‘I told you so’ and then chuckles when Tandy starts to stir. “Morning Lil’ T.”

Tandy lifts her head, blinks the sleep from her eyes and the looks up at Tyrone. She yawns for a moment, stretches her legs the best she could in the cramped space, (Tyrone had always sworn she was part cat or something) and then puts her head back down on his chest. “Billy, you know you are not allowed to be up here.” She points to the sign the sign that she and Tyrone had made when they were kids. It was complete chicken scratch, but it still read the rules of the tree house. Number one being no Billy or Mina cause they are gross. “So unless you got breakfast they I suggest you leave- fast.” She sends Billy a small smile, under the protection of Tyrone’s hoodie.

Both Billy and Tyrone chuckle and Billy shakes his head. “Damn, Ty, I forgot how mean your girl could be in the morning- but we have chocolate chip waffles in the kitchen so-”

Tandy picks her head up at the mention of food and then pulls the hood off her head. “Why didn’t you just way waffles were involved?” She climbed over Tyrone, kissed his forehead and shooed Billy so she climb down the ladder. She meets Mina with a chip hi before walking inside with the older girl.

Billy just smiled at his little brother. “Stop being a wuss and just ask her out already, she likes you.”

Tyrone sits up, his neck his a little stiff, but he can still feel Tandy’s warmth on his chest. “She’s my best friend, of course she likes me.”

“Nah, Lil’ Bro, she likes you.” Billy explains. “And you like her. Just admit it.”

Tyrone groans, almost facepalming when he hears Tandy yell from the kitchen window. “Ty, your mom is making french toast and she isn’t gonna give me any till you come in here, so please?”

“Billy, can you please-”

“Yeah, I’ll let you get to your girlfriend.” Billy teased, noticing the way Tyrone lit up at the sound of Tandy’s voice.

“She’s not my girlfriend” Tyrone grumbles before climbing down the ladder and going into the house.

Mina comes up from behind Billy, on her tiptoes and resting her chin on his shoulders. “My god, they are two of the most stubborn people I have ever met.”

——

The summer before their senior year was when Tyrone knows he needs to step up his game and fast. Tandy and the rest of the wedding party are currently in his house, he knew he had to be back at the hotel with the rest of the guys, but he forgot his bowtie and Billy is so close to killing him, that he rushes past his mom, the girls in the living room and whatever they were yelling at him about. He rushes into his room, just in time to see Tandy pulling her bridesmaids dress up her hips. Mina had picked out these seafoam green as the girls called it, backless dresses. She standing at his mirror and the realization hits Tyrone that she had just been naked in his room. He stands at the doorway, unable to move when she notices that he is there. “About time you showed up, you forgot your bowtie. You mind clipping this?” She asks, referring to the two pieces of fabric at her neck. So he slowly steps into his own room, coming up behind Tandy and taking the fabric from her and doing as she asked, his fingers lingering on her warm skin.

She then places the daisy chain that Mina had requested all the bridesmaids to wear on her head and then turns around to face Tyrone. “Well, don’t you look handsome.” She winks as she reaches for his bowtie and takes it from the box. “You just need one touch up.” She takes the tie that matched her dress and pushes his collar up, her nose crinkles as she concentrates and when she’s done, she pats the lapels of his jacket and then steps away from him to stand beside him, her chin resting on his shoulder as she straightens the bowtie. “Mhm, you will have the girls falling at your feet.”

Tyrone never noticed how good they looked together until he saw their reflection in the mirror. A lot of people at school, his family, her family, always told him- you two look good together and god did she look beautiful. “Did you sneak a peek at Mina?” Tandy asks softly. “She looks amazing, absolutely beautiful in that dress.” Her hands drag down his arms. “Billy is going to be speechless.”

“She’s not as beautiful as you.” Tyrone’s words just fall out of his mouth and Tandy’s eyes are wide and she backs up for a moment, Tyrone now turns to her. She can’t meet his eyes. The tension has been building between them for a long time. It had just been a waiting game to see who was going to burst first. “Tandy, I know that it’s not nice to say that on her wedding day, but right now, in my eyes, she has nothing on you. I mean everytime I look at you, not just tonight, for a moment I can’t breath and my heart races- god, T, you have no idea how much I want to be with you, more than just T and T, best friends since age eight.”

“Ty,” She begins, stepping closer to him, but is cut off quickly when his mom is standing at the doorway.

“Tyrone, get yourself back to the hotel before your brother has a tantrum.” Adina scolds and Tyrone licks his lips. “Now, son.”

“We’ll talk later.” Tandy says. “I promise.”

—–

They get to the church, watch the girls walk down the aisle and Tyrone can’t help the swell in his chest when he sees Tandy, now he knows how his brother feels, especially when he sees Mina. They both had written their own vows and of course his mom is an emotional mess.

Later at the reception, after Billy and Mina have their first dance, Tyrone watching the dance floor, What a Wonderful World playing through the speakers. His hands are in his pockets when he spots Tandy dancing with her dad, He wonders he is singing the song to her. He remembers as kids that the man had a talent with the piano and good music. But soon Billy taps Mr. Bowen’s shoulder and cuts in. He is confused for a moment, but then Mina drags Tyrone out to the dance floor and Nathan Bowen chuckles while he walks back to his seat.

“So, I heard from a little bird that you poured your soul out to my soul sister?” Mina nods over to Tandy, who was red faced from laughing at Billy. “Billy and I have been trying to parent trap you for a while now so-” The song ends and as if they practiced, Mina and Billy step back and Can You Feel The Love Tonight begins. “Stop being stubborn, both of you.”

Tyrone ducks his head, smiling as he stepped towards Tandy, extending his hand. “Dance with me?”

She takes his hand and melts in his arms. They both know why this song was planned to play, their first halloween as friends, they went as Simba and Nala and the whole time trick or treating, Mina and Billy sang the song at the top of their lungs.

“So, I’ve been thinking about what you said earlier, you know when you were creeping on me changing?” Tandy begins and Tyrone opens his mouth to defend himself but Tandy puts a finger to his lips. “No, listen, Ty- I want to be with you too. My god, I’ve been wanting this since we were fourteen.”

Tyrone’s brow furrowed. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” She threw the question back on him and then giggled at his eye roll. “Scared?”

“Not anymore-” He pauses, licking his lips and then nods. “So, we really going to do this?”

Tandy smirks. “Well,” She began, looping her arms around his neck. “I mean if you are still scared…”

“Like I said, I’m not scared.” He teases before finally closes the gap between them.

It’s everything that Tandy thought it would be and with nine years in the making. Her heart flutters and she’s lightheaded, but his lips were so soft and it was worth the looks that she knew they were both getting. So for a moment she pulls away from him and catches his eyes. “Wanna take this somewhere a little more private.”

He smirks, catching his brother’s eye for a moment who had that smirk on his face. “You read my mind- treehouse?”

She smiles back “treehouse.”


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone at school knew who Tandy Bowen was, or more so knew of her reputation. She was a scholarship kid, and the story on how she got that scholarship wasn’t the best one. She lived in a trailer park with a drunk mom, she did something during her freshman year with a junior that added to the rumors about her. Though she was quiet, didn’t have friends, though she was in all of Tyrone’s honor classes and from what he saw, she got decent marks. She was smart, kept to herself and had a decent taste in music from what he saw on her phone.

Sometimes Tyrone caught himself staring at her in their English class. She would sometimes have earbuds in, her nose in a book while her blonde hair fell lightly over on her shoulders. She was a pretty girl, there was no denying that. Though having the actual courage to speak to her was something he wasn’t good at channeling.

Thought fate hit them one day when Miss, Page was handing out the books for the next reading assignment. “With the month of october almost upon us, I decided to kind of go off of the curriculum and assign works from my favorite author l to all of you. One reason is because The Scarlet Letter is painful and two, it’s October and that means spooky times all around.”

One girl raises her hand, a cheerleader, Tyrone things her name is Kasey and says. “Miss. Page, The Scarlet Letter is a classic and should be seen as one. My dad made the reading list the way he did for a reason. I mean, Demi Moore was in the movie, you know.’

The class laughs and Miss. Page is shaking his head, but Tandy speaks up. “Actually, The Scarlet Letter is kinda sexist. I mean I know it’s a work of it’s time but I can see why you would enjoy it, Kasey. Since you don’t actually ever have to read the books, your dad just does all the work for you ” Some of the guys make an oohhhing sound and Miss. Page does her best to calm the class. “Besides, the movie that Demi Moore was in wasn’t even close to the novel, it was just an excuses for her to get naked.”

Yeah, Tandy Bowen, was awesome. The of course Kasey fights back and mutters, because honestly some of the kids are scared of Tandy. “Maybe you should wear a scarlet S on your chest. It stands for two things, Scholarship kid and slut.” Her lips curl. “And at least I have a dad.”

Miss. Page finally regains control and though Tandy is stone faced, Tyrone notices a falter in her face when she turns back around. “We will be reading the works of Edgar Allan Poe.” she announces, beaming with pride. “Now I will be assigning you partners for this, you will be in charge of reading the poems or the short short stories and you will then present to the class a report on what you read, what Poe was trying to explain to the reader, while dressed up as the characters from your story. There was a collection of sighs and groans. “Guys, c’mon, it’ll be fun. Now listen for your partners and your assignments”

Tyrone listens closely to the names she is calling out. Finally she gets to Tyrone. “Tyrone, you will be with Tandy and your assignment is The Raven.”

Once she gets done handing out the books, Tyrone glances over at Tandy who had started to leaf through the novel. He was about to open up his mouth to say something to her when she speaks up. “Meet me at the flagpole after school, we can start this at my house.”

With that, the bell rings, she grabs her knapsack and leaves the classroom. Evita quickly catches him as he gathers his things. “So, Tandy Bowen.” She begins, bouncing on her heels. “Look, Ty, don’t listen to those rumors about her. She’s my bio partner and she is really cool once you get to know her and she is like crazy smart so, you’ll be alright.”

When the last bell rings, Tyrone huffs it toward the flagpole where Tandy was already waiting for him. She seemed to be reading the book that Miss. Page handed out intently, her eyes concentrating on the words. “Hey.” He manages and she looks up from her reading. “You uh-”

Tandy closes the book with a snap and puts it in her bag. “Let’s go.”

They take the trolly and walk the rest of the way. She doesn’t really speak so it’s sort of awkward, but at the same time it was comforting. Tyrone did have questions for her, he did want to talk to her, but she was a woman of little words. That is until they get to her trailer. Tandy opens the door, steps in and he goes to follow but she backs into him, a look of embarrassment on her face. “Can you just,” She stops. “Can you just wait outside for one minute?”

He nods his head and she steps into her home, then he hears her speak and next thing he knows there is shouting. Now he feels awkward. Finally the door opens back up she invites him in with a plain. “Well?”

Its nicely decorated and clean, but Tandy still looks embarrassed. He always thought that she never cared what people thought of her, but now she did. “Well he’s cute.”

It’s a blonde woman sitting on the sofa, putting a cigarette out in an ashtray. “You didn’t tell me he was cute and a jock.” She gets up and a man, who Tyrone suddenly realized was sitting in the lazy boy laughs.

“Melissa, don’t scare the kid.” He says and Tandy grabs Tyrone’s hand to guide him to her room.

It’s weird ‘cause there is a spark there, or at least for him there is. “Mom, we have work to do so,”

“Fine, fine, just keep the door cracked or something like that- I don’t know how to handle this sort of stuff.” Melissa says before going back to the sofa. “Can I at least know his name?”

“It’s Tyrone, Miss.” Tyrone says and goes with Tandy once she actually pulls him.

“Miss?” Melissa smiles. “Well, I like him.”

Tandy shuts the door once they are in her room and pulls off her tie and vest before sitting on the bed. “So we should start reading the poem.” She begins as she takes the book from her bag. “I can read it out loud if you want to start taking notes and-”

“Your mom and dad are nice.” Tyrone bursts and Tandy stops what she is doing. “And you have a nice place here.”

She scoffs as she opens her book. “Greg is not my dad.” Tandy takes note on Tyrone’s confusion and she sighs. “My dad died when I was eight, car accident on the night of the rig explosion.”

Well shit, that hit close to home. So he steps over to her, taking a seat on the floor by the bed. “My big brother died when I was eight, same night.” He takes out his notebook and a pen. “He was shot. Cop that did it got away with it”

Tandy’s features soften up and her voice is soft. “Shit, Ty, I’m sorry.”

He looks up at her, he had never seen this side of Tandy before. There is worry in her eye and empathy, she knew the feeling of loss and maybe that’s why he felt so drawn to her “so, you wanna start reading.”

She gives a quick nod and begins. “Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore-” Tyrone knew he was supposed to be writing his thoughts down, but he found himself getting lost in the poem, as strange as it was. Though it was her voice that caught him up, soft where it needed to be soft, eerie when it had to be eerie and powerful when it needed power. “While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. “’Tis some visitor,” I muttered, “tapping at my chamber door—Only this and nothing more.”

Tyrone Johnson was slowly falling for Tandy Bowen.

—-

They decided to do the rest of the project at Tyrone’s house. It was a mutual decision really, after the pair caught Greg walking around in nothing but her mom’s robe. They work on the project in school, sitting in the library or in class. Tandy sometimes cracks a joke under her breath and Tyrone can’t help but to laugh. He gets looks though and he really doesn’t care, he likes Tandy.

She stops by his house one saturday morning with coffee and obviously not in her school uniform. He invites her in and right away his mom is on her. “You must be Tandy Bowen, I’m Adina and this is my husband Otis.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson.” She looks down at the cup holder. “I bought coffee for everyone.” She offers. “Mrs. Johnson, Ty told me that you like soy lattes so that’s what I ordered.”

His mom has this sly look on her face and she looks over at Tyrone with a smirk on her face. Of course his dad is beaming as he happily takes his coffee. “So Tandy,” He says. “Adina here is on the PTO in her spare time, she tells me that you were the girl that beat out over 85 different kids for that academic scholarship, that’s an amazing fleet.”

Tandy’s blushing and Tyrone’s slack jawed, now that wasn’t something she shared. He knew that the rumor of her mom sleeping with a few of the teachers was a horrible lie, but hell, he did not know that bit of information. “Uh yeah,” Tandy taps the lid of her cup. “My dad, he had all the brain power and I guess I inherited that from him.”

“What does your dad do for a living.” Adina asks and Tyrone wants to shrink, he had told her parents about Tandy, but not her life story. He should have warned them about her dad.

However, Tandy answers, meeting his parents eyes. “My dad was a scientist, a big wig over at Roxxon, like the in charge kind of big wig.” She laughs. “So much so that he was famous for sometimes forgetting to pick me up from dance class when I was a kid. He used to make it up to me by showing me how to do some awesome science experiment for show and tell the next day.” There was a small smile on her face. “He was so smart and so goofy, he was awesome.” She nods. “He passed away when I was eight, car went off the bridge.” She sniffs and chuckles. “I am so sorry if this got heavy, I’m really not good at small talk.”

Otis smiles sadly and Adina shakes her head. “Oh honey don’t worry about that, it’s actually nice to know something about one of Tyrone’s friends.” She smiles. “And it is nice that we are finally able to meet you and we’ll both be here for the day, so if you two need anything, just shout.”

They set themselves up in the dining room, laptops and books open as they work and Adina stands against the door archway for a moment, just watching as Otis joins her. She watches her son as he smiles at the blonde girl, his head ducking away and Otis chuckles. “The boy is smitten.”

Later, hunger strikes them and they of course have to break for food. They decide on a small diner and because of the low crowd, were seated right away. As they looked at their menus, Tyrone began to speak.

“So the scholarship thing, I had no idea that it was that huge.” He finally blurts out. “That’s amazing, T. Why don’t you say something when the kids start giving you shit?”

Tandy softly smiles as she picks up her soda. “Cause it’s none of their business.” She shrugs. “I know what people say about me, and honestly, I don’t care.”

“What about all that stuff with Rick?” He asks, quickly regretting it when her face changes to annoyance.

“Why do you care?” She bites. “What, do you believe the bullshit he spewed?”

Tyrone shook his head. “No, Tandy, I don’t believe all those rumors, I’m just-”

“Then why would you ask?” She spats.

Tyrone calms himself the best he could, knowing all well that he touched a nerve. “Tandy, I just want to know what really happened. Everyone who has common sense knows that Rick is a freaking creep, he goes around grabbing girls asses and never gets in trouble.”

“Yeah, he is a rich white male and his parents fund half the school, of course he gets away with anything.” Tandy snaps, waving the waitress off who had come to take their order. “Look, Ty, I just don’t want to talk about it, not right now anyway, alright?”

“Alright.” He nods and when the waitress comes back and they order their food, eating in somewhat silence. Only speaking about the project if the air got to quiet.

—-

The next few days, Tandy stops by after school to attempt to finish the costumes and their analysis for their project. However, on Friday night, he gets a text from Evita and he looks up at Tandy who was attempting to put feathers on a dress. “So, you wanna take a break and check out this party?” Tandy gives him a look and Tyrone laughs. “C’mon, T, I’ll be there, Evita will be there and by this text, she says it’s pretty freaking lit.”

She sighs and then smiles. “Fine, but only for a few hours. We need to finish this.”

“Yes ma’am.”

The party is in the woods, there are a few kegs, kids smoking, music blaring. It’s as exciting as an underaged high school party could be. Tandy looks around and then back at Tyrone. “She called this lit?”

He rubs the back of his head. “Yeah, she might have been drinking already when she decided that. You wanna beer?”

She thinks for a moment and then nods her head. “What the hell.”

Tyrone puts the money out for the red solo cup filled with cheap beer and after an hour goes by, Tandy seems pretty comfortable. She’s singing along to the music that had been blaring from the speakers and even pulled him out of his comfort zone, pulling him toward the pit of dancing teens and he discovers that she can dance and knows all the words to Despacito which makes him throw his head back in laughter when the song actually comes on. They are really having a good time, that was until she spots a face that makes her freeze in her spot. When he looks over his shoulder, he sees her mood changer. Rick was standing directly behind him, looking smug as fuck.

“She’s fun, ain’t she, Johnson.” He sneers and he feels Tandy take his hand. “You might want to use a rubber with her though, who knows what you could catch.”

“Ty, c’mon, let’s just go.” Tandy pleads.

Tyrone knew anger, hell since the night his brother died, all he knew was anger and fear. He could feel the rage going through him. “What the fuck is your problem?” He snaps.

Rick shugs. “Just looking out for you, man. She has a reputation, don’t you Tandy?”

“Don’t you talk to her.” Tyrone threatens and Rick chuckles. “Don’t even say her name.”

“You threatening me, Tyrone?” Rick growls while stepping chest to chest to him. “Look, dude, the little bitch is a slut and a liar, not my fault she sucked you into her chairty case. You know, she could have fucked up my future by those accusations, but who would even believe a piece of trash like her.”

Something in Tyrone just snaps and next thing he knows, he on the ground, turning Rick’s face into his personal punching bag. Girls are screaming, guys are whooping and Tandy is yelling his name. Rick ends up getting his punches in but then he is ripped away from the older boy by two guys from the basketball team. Rick attempts to go after him again, but Tandy steps between them both. “You hit him again and I swear to god I will tell everyone here your little secret. Now that, can and will ruin your future and your reputation. So back the fuck up.”

There is a flash of fear in Rick’s eyes and he backs down. Tandy eyes him for a moment and then turns back to Tyrone, her arm wrapping around his waist the best it could as she balances his weight. “You didn’t have to do that, you know.” She mutters. “Honestly, I’m half pissed at you right now.”

His left eye is blurry and his head hurts. “What.”

“Half pissed, half pissed, half turned on- but that’s the beer talking.” She giggles when he ducks his head down. “Thank you though, I’m just not used to people sticking up for me.”

He smiles at her and she winces. “What, I look that bad?”

“C’mon, Rocky, lets get you home and cleaned up.”

—–

His parents are still out which makes it easy for them to get into the house. Though here she was now, sitting across from him, swabbing the cuts on his face while scolding him to keep the bag of peas against his eye. “So the rumors about me sleeping with Rick?” She begins and Tyrone flicks his eyes up. “Are obviously not true.” She pauses while she dips a cotton ball in some peroxide. “The truth is that he gave me attention and he was nice to me and I stupidly ate that up.” She shakes her head. “I really should have known better. So he invites me to this party and he kisses me, but then he wants more and I didn’t. I fought back so much that he just gave up, called me a stupid bitch and I ran away. I went to the cops, and they said that I didn’t have a case since nothing happened.” She shrugs. “It didn’t stop him from going around the whole school, telling everyone that I slept with him.” Tandy leans forward and puts a butterfly bandage over his eyebrow. “Making friends after that was impossible,” Her eyelashes flutter as she looks up at him. “Well until you.”

“What do you have against him, Rick almost pissed his pants when you threatened him.” Tyrone asks and Tandy smiles slyly.

“Well, him being the absolute walking piece of shit that he is kept a few items in his locker. One of them being a notebook with rating all the girls that he has slept with and two, the guy had a flashdrive of all of his teachers answer keys for exams.” she smirks. “If that leaks, well not only would he be expelled, the kids in school, as stupid as they are, would hate him.”

“How did you manage to get in his locker?”

“I watched him open it a few times, got the numbers and then, did my thing.” Tandy answers, smirking and the leans back to on her hands to look at his face. “Your mom is gonna be so fucking pissed.” She laughs and then pauses, reaching out and cupping the side of his face that isn’t bruised. For a brief moment, she brushes her thumb against his cheek bone and then leans forward to kiss his forehead. Her lips linger for a moment and his eyes flutter shut before she pulls away. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She whispers softly.

Tandy realizes she had a crush on Tyrone Johnson later that night.

—-

The next day, Tandy is greeted by Tyrone’s parents who ask her if she had time to talk. She already knows why. Tyrone is already sitting in the living room waiting for her. “So Tyrone got into a fight last night.” Otis begins. “And he is pretty reluctant to tell us.”

Tandy looks over at Tyrone with an ‘are you serious’ vibe and then takes a deep breath. “There is this guy at school-” And she tells them, she tells them everything. Otis blinks, looks over at Adina and shrugs his shoulders. “So he was defending me, you raised a chilvious one over there.”

Adina rubs her temples and then sighs. “Fine, but you are still in trouble for the attitude you gave this morning. So one week, home and school. Since Tandy has to do with school, she can stay.”

“Really?” Tyrone is shocked that he got off that easy and even more shocked that Tandy was allowed to hang around.

His mom shrugs and then looks over at the blonde. “Yeah, I like her anyway, no sense in punishing myself. So get to work before I change my mind.”

Otis watches the two teens gather their stuff and relocate to Tyrone’s room. “When do you think he is gonna make his move?” He asks his wife and Adina chuckles.

“Oh it’ll be Tandy, I’m the one who had to make the first move on you. I hope she does though, I like having her around.” Adina decides and Otis agrees. “She makes him happy.”

—-

They are sitting on his bed again, this time getting work done. “So we are in agreement that he’s obviously descending into madness, because of the loss of his Lenore.” Tandy says out loud as she types. “And the raven is symbolizing-” She feels Tyrone’s eyes on her and she looks up “What’s up?”

“You’re alright, right? I mean after everything that happened last night, I was worried about you.” Tyrone confessed and Tandy felt her ears heating up.

“You were worried about me? I was the one worried about you, I mean I left you when you could have had a concussion.” She takes a deep breath. “I kept thinking I should have spent the night. I mean, I’m really not good at this whole thing, I know when you like someone or care about someone, you should make sure that they are okay, but I panicked so-”

Tyrone blinked. “Wait, you like me?” He asks and her cheeks go pink. “Like what kind of like.”

She raises a brow. “Are we really doing this right now?” And he nods, she’s flustered and then he just decides it’s got to be him.

“You want to go out on a date?” He asks her boldly. “You know, after I’m done being grounded.”

Tandy’s glowing, she beams and then nods her head. “I would love to go on a date with you, Tyrone Johnson.”

—–

They take things slowly, only telling his parents when they are three weeks into an official relationship. His mom claims that she called it and next thing he knows, she is showing Tandy pictures of his childhood. Tyrone sighs when he hears the ringing of her laughter and his dad comes up and claps him on the shoulders. “So, did she make the first move?”

Tyrone shakes his head. “Nah, no, uh I asked her out.”

Otis laughs. “Your mom owes me twenty bucks.”

—–

PDA isn’t really their thing, but it doesn’t stop either of them from intertwining their hands while they walk down the hallway. People talk, they don’t care, because for the first time in eight years, they both truly feel happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing Tandy hurt in any kind of way made a fire burn through him. He since they met, he had this growing feeling of needing to protect her, to keep her safe. Though Tandy was reckless, she didn’t really need anyone to protect her, she just needed someone to have her back, just like he needed someone to have his back. They balanced each other out, just as Clarisse predicted.

Though seeing her now in her church with a blood soaked rag over her face made his blood boil. He had was at dinner with his parents when he felt a quick twinge of pain and he somehow knew deep down that Tandy was in trouble. It didn’t take him long to excuse himself from the table and ‘Poof’ as Tandy called it, because ‘It’s like the fairly oddparents, what you got’

That was when he saw her, tempertanturm and all with blood dripping from a gash on her collarbone.“Jesus!” She yells when she sees him. He is about to ask her what happened, but she was already on a tangent. “You know, people are just- christ! You try to help someone, be the vigilante that you are supposed to be and you know what happens? This!” She picks up a handheld mirror as he walks over to her. “This is going to scar.” She sighs as Tyrone finally gets over to her.

“What happened?” He asked, cringing when he saw some small cuts on her face.

Tandy shrugs. “I don’t want to talk about it.” She mutters and Tyrone starts to pick up on the fact that her hair was disheveled and her clothes where grass stained.

“Tandy-” He starts, his voice full of worry. “What happened.”

She relents quicker than he expected. “Fine, but if you laugh, I swear to christ-” He throws his hands up in defense and she sighs. “This dumb cat was stuck in a tree and this little girl was crying about it so I climbed the tree, tried to get said cat out of the tree, the cat went nuts- fucked up my face and then fell out of the tree. She just took the cat and left without saying thank you.”

Tyrone doesn’t laugh at her, he just offers her a small smile. “Tandy Bowen, you have a heart of gold.” She rolls her eyes while he chuckles. He takes the first aid kit off her bed and opens up one of the alcohol wipes. She flinches for a second, but allows him to clean her up. He is so close to her right now and she takes a moment to fully study his face. “What you did was really nice, T.” He tells her as he covers one of the cuts with a band-aid. Even if that kid didn’t thank you. You are a good person you know that?” He turns to clean up his mess, putting away the band aids that he didn’t use. When he turns back to face her, there is this moment of stillness between the two of them. It’s not uncomfortable, it’s not awkward, but nice and the way he is currently looking at her and leaning forward, Tandy honestly thought that he was finally going for it.

But then he stops, reaches out and takes a freaking twig out of her hair. She deflates rolls her eyes and he is obvious. “You had this in your hair.” He informs her and then takes in her mood. “What?”

She giggles, realizing that yeah, maybe she’d be the one who’d have to make the first move. “Oh, it’s nothing, It’s just- I thought you were going to kiss me.” and she smiles that easy, sweet, yet teasing smile.

Tyrone stutters as she stands up, grabbing her brush to get rid of whatever maybe left from the fall. “You ah- you thought- Oh.”

“I mean it was the perfect moment there, but the mood was ruined so…” She shrugs. “It’s not happening today.”

She is so confidante and he loves it and when she comes to take the trash from his hand, he pulls her down into his lap and smirks. “I think we can recreate that mood, we just need to-”

And his words slowly fade away when she finally makes her first move.


	4. Chapter 4

His room looked like a detective’s office.

Tandy had brought over a large cork board a few weeks ago along with files she had gotten out of the safe and blueprints of the roxxon building. The a day after that, she came through his window with a walmart bag full of office supplies and they had gotten to work.

The cork board was now full of pictures of people from roxxon, sticky notes and red strings to connect the dots. Sometimes his bed would be full of papers, others it would covered with her notes and sometimes doodles. Once, his mom popped in to see what they were doing. Tyrone was quick to tell her that is was a school project and Tandy offered her a small smile when Tyrone introduced her as the new girl in his social studies class.

His parents were sweet to her, his mom of course would make him keep the door open and his dad would walk by, roll his eyes and then close it over with a smile. She did feel bad about the fact that she was messing up his room and tried to reason with Tyrone that there was more room in the church. But it was too hot and humid. “The papers with curl.” He told her while reading up on roxxon. “It’s fine, Tan.”

One day, after his parents went to bed, Tyrone snuck her into his room since they were finally making progress after coming across information about some sort of experiment that was being performed in some underground labs. Apparently kids went missing a decade ago and they had a huge hunch that roxxon was behind it. They next to each other on his bed, Tyrone fully laying down as Tandy leaded on his headboard with a yellowed file in her lap.

“You think Roxxon is behind it.”

Tandy is a little sleepy, but grasps what he is asking. “Yeah, I mean- you’ve heard about this group of kids with mutated powers, that spider guy in New York City and that devil dude in Hell’s Kitchen?” She shrugs. “Maybe they are trying to make superhumans.”

“And if we prove this as fact, you think we can get it shut down?” He asks and Tandy shrugs.

“Hopefully, but if it is government funded, then no.”

Tyrone stretches out. “It’s screwed up, but- you don’t think they are behind our powers.”

She shakes her head and takes off her glasses. “No, you remember what Evita’s aunt said. Old New Orleans Voodoo is what did this to us.”

“Maybe they pushed it though.”

Tandy agrees.

At some point in the night, sleep took them over because the next thing Tandy remembers is waking up to the sound of birds chirping and a bit of sunlight streaking across her face. She’s comfortable though and warm, not to mention the feeling of being safe and sound. Though there is the sound of a heartbeat in her ear and an arm wrapped around her waist. Her legs are tangled up and she realizes that she did fall asleep in Tyrone’s bed, or rather on Tyrone. For a moment, she watches him as creepy as that might be, but it’s the first time she was able to see him truly at peace. She tries to check her phone to see what time it could be, but struggles to move without waking him up, and it didn’t help that it was on his side of the bed.

Though it’s when she hears a woman clear her throat, she looks up quickly and blinks when she realizes that his mom was standing at his door frame, eyebrow raised, lip pursed and a no nonsense look on her face. Tyrone finally wakes up at that sound, yawns and then smirks at Tandy. “Morning.” His words included in another yawn. “We must have fallen asleep last night. So, you want breakfast, I can tell my mom-”

Tandy pats his chest lightly and then casts a look to the door, which his follows. “Mom-”

“Tyrone Robert Johnson.” Her voice doesn’t have the anger that Tandy expected. “Please tell me that you are both fully clothed.” They both nod. “And nothing happened?” They both nod again and she sighs. “Just, next time you plan on sleeping over Tandy, you can use the guestroom- and let me know, alright?”

She turns on her heel and then stops. “And as a little bit of punishment, You two can make breakfast. C’mon, get up, let’s go.”

Adina laughs when she two teenagers sprint past her. “And I like my eggs over easy!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I don’t know if you accept prompts about Tandy and Tyrone, but I read what you posted and I’ve loved it. I would love for you to write something about Tyrone bringing Tandy to a party where she meets his friends from school (there can also be Evita) and Tandy and Tyrone get a bit flirty with each other... I hope you decide to write it! :)

here was a handful of things that Tandy never really got to actually enjoy. Sure she had been to night clubs, galas, a few highschool parties. However, all of those events she either crashed or lied to get into. Not tonight though, tonight there was no pickpocketing or conning, it was her and Tyrone having fun at a highschool party in a freaking McMansion. She kept by Tyrone’s side as they walked up the steps to the front door. Muffled music was already filling her ears as well as splashing in a pool.

“You ready for a high school party that you can actually enjoy?” Tyrone suddenly asks her before knocking on the door.

She’s a little nervous, a little freaked out, and her hands are clammy. For a few years now, she found herself wanting something like this more and more. Tandy claimed that being lonely was for the better, but all she really wanted was to have fun and let her guard down. “Are you sure this is okay,” she suddenly asks, looking over at Tyrone with doleful eyes. “I mean, look at me, I don’t exactly fit in with the crowd.”

He gives her a sincere smile. “It’s fine, trust me and you look great, T. It’s about time you actually got some high school experience on you.” he adds, referring to their first meeting.

Her cheeks heat up and she thanks god when the door finally flies open. “It’s my man Tyrone!” A guy drunkenly yells. His blonde hair was slick back from the pool and he actually puffed out his chest when he caught sight of Tandy. “Yo, man, who is your friend.” His tone changes to an attempted flirt but Tandy just raises her brow. “You know, some of the girls might not be happy with you showing up with a random girl, I’m not complaining though. What’s your name, sexy?”

Tyrone rubs his lips together, knowing that Tandy was about to rip the guy a new one. “Well, you see, that is really not important to you since I am so sure that you wouldn’t even remember my name with all the alcohol you have already consumed. So let’s just guess that your name is Chad and your buddies Brad and Tad are inside doing keg stands.” Tandy flashes him a smile before grabbing Tyrone’s hand. “Now move along.”

The guy just laughs, nods his head and moves aside. “I like you.” He says. “You have access to the greatest party in New Orleans!” He bellows and allows them to pass through. Somewhere along the line, he managed to pick up a mega phone and Tyrone just shook his head as they made their way through the crowd.

Tandy’s sight picks up everything. From dancing teens, to the dj in the corner. There was a couple making out on the sofa and a group of teenagers playing beer pong. She laughs at the sight of spin the bottle. “That’s still a thing?” She asks and Tyrone nods. “It is for us oppressed catholic school kids.”

“Hey! Tandy! You made it!” Someone steps between them draping arms across their shoulders. Evita looks between them. “Tyrone.” Giving Tyrone a small nod before looking over at Tandy. “I need to introduce you to the squad, c’mon!”

It was an amicable break up, nothing messy and Tyrone was okay with it, maybe a little awkward. Thought it didn’t stop Tandy’s and Evita’s blossoming friendship. That was a fact since they would text each other constantly and Tyrone was feeling weirdly jealous that his best friend was now friends with his ex-girlfriend.

So he stood back for a moment to watch his blonde friend interact with the cheerleaders. She has a pink wine cooler in her hand popping the cap off with ease as the girls look at her with awe. “Tone it down, T.” He chuckles to himself. But then Tandy says something that cracks the girls up and he suddenly feels a bit at ease. She was a natural, making friends seemed to come easy to her. He actually wondered why she only chose to have two.

“So is that your new girlfriend.” He looks over to see Tucker, the captain of the team who just started talking to him again. He sips his beer and then points the bottle toward Tandy. “Ed said that you came here with a random girl who is feisty as fuck, she’s gorgeous, good going man.” Tucker lets out a burp. “How’d you meet her?”

Tandy turns her head, catching his eye for a moment and sends him a smile while she tucks a bit of her hair behind her ear. “Yeah,” He blinks before he shakes his head of the fog. “Yeah, first time I met her she spilled beer on my jacket and then stole my wallet.” Tyrone explains and Tucker sends him a look. “I dunno we just clicked.”

Just then the group of girls, lead by Evita who had Tandy’s hand, made their way to the crowded dance floor. Yeah maybe he should be joining them in their fun, but watching Tandy mingle and have a ball was satisfying tonight. Besides, he already knew for a fact that he would be babysitting two very drunk girls by the end of the night, someone had to be the responsible one after all.

He knew that next few days at school, rumors would swirl about Tandy. It didn’t help that a sober Tandy was flirty, but a tipsy Tandy was a whole other creature. She at one point, when they were both stripping down to their underwear to go swimming, carefully frame his face in her hands and tell him that he had the most impeccable jawline she had ever seen and then kissed his cheek before pushing him into the water. Her fate comes quickly when Tyrone bounces back up and pulls her into the water with them.

When the party ends, Tyrone is still sober just as he predicted and takes full responsibility of Tandy and Evita. Supporting both girls weight, he listens to them drunkenly sing some Bruno Mars song as they make their way to Tandy’s church. Because no way was he bringing Evita to her aunt like this. He quickly deposits the girls on the air matress and then takes a seat next to it.

“He is such a saint isn’t he?” Evita laughs.

Tandy hums. “A regular choir boy, that’s what he is.” She agrees as she bops his nose with her finger.

The two chat for a bit until sleep takes them over and Tyrone spends the night making sure they were okay as he checks his instagram, smiling at the pictures from the party, especially the candid of him and Tandy.

That’s when it occurred to him, he never corrected Tucker’s assumption, but maybe he was okay with all of them thinking that she was his girlfriend. It wouldn’t be the worst rumor that went around after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I read your works on Tandy and Tyrone and I loved them, so I thought of sending you a little prompt; I hope you like it enough to write it...”Tandy goes to Tyrone’s school game for the first time to support him since she knows it was important for him”. Thanks in advance!

Apparently being a normal teenager meant going to school functions, even more so sporting events. She was never that big on actually going to games to watch them. If anything, going to a sporting game was prime real estate for Tandy, but that was from her past life. Now here she was, in Tyrone’s Letterman jacket and attempting to find his parents on the crowded bleachers.

The gym was full of noises, shoes scuffing on the floor, chats from the cheerleaders and shouts from the bleachers. She looks up when she hears her name being called. Tyrone’s parents spotted her first and began waving her over. Tandy sent them a smile and a wave back before going up to join them. “Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson.” She greets as Adina welcomes her with a hug and Otis a tap of his shoulders. The game was already going on, she sat between the two adults, smiling when Adina handed her a black and white pom-pom.

“I see that you are wearing Tyrone’s jacket.” Adina’s voice has a smile in it. “Making a statement?”

Tandy laughs. “Ah, Ty gave it to me to wear so.” Her cheeks heat up in a blush. “Had to support him, right?”

Otis chuckles while looking at his wife. “Well, at least you are wearing it. When I tried to give mine to Adina, she would refuse.”

“That’s because you never washed it.” Adina corrected. “You always told me it would wash the luck off.”

He shrugs. “Well, it’s the truth.”

Tandy smiles at the two of them before turning her attention to the game. The whistle is blown and she watches as Tyrone’s team going toward the coach. He spots her for a moment and smiles brightly and offers her wave before turning his attention to the team. Every once in awhile, one of the guys look over at her, nudging Tyrone with a typical teenage guy smile.

Once the game starts up, she of course watches intently, giving her two cents when she sees it. Her enthusiasm makes Tyrone’s parents chuckle while she stands up, calling the ref out and muttering curses under her breath.

“Well, Miss. Tandy, I thought your game was football.” He laughs. “I still have that video from Thanksgiving, of you and Ty playing some football. You really handed his ass to him.” Otis shook his head at the memory. “Maybe you should challenge him to game of basketball.”

Tandy smirked over at him. “I already did and he won fair and square.”

“And I am sure you let him win.” Adina added as the halftime buzzer rang. She quickly spotted Tyrone again who was jogging up the bleachers to see her. “Hey, you made it!” He smirked as he pulled her into a hug. “And look at you, sporting team spirit.”

She beams back at him, looping her arms around his neck. “And I haven’t done anything illegal- yet.” She ends with a wink, Tyrone laughs.

“Well I’m proud of you.” He nods, brushing his lips against her.

“Johnson!” Their small moment is done as they both notice the coach stares up at them. “Let’s go!”

Tandy reluctantly pulls away. “Go head, we can all meet up after the game.”

Tyrone pecks her forehead before releasing her and going back down to his coach. “Go kick some ass, Ty!” She yells and some people in the crowd turn to glare at her. Sure, this might not be her scene, but she was slowly starting to love the feeling of normalcy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write something about jealous!Tandy or jealous!Tyrone? I think they’re so cute together and I would really like to read something of that kind... btw I love your works on them, keep ‘em coming!

It’s a Future Fic

 

Tandy wasn’t the jealous type. During their years of dating, she had gotten used to the fact that Tyrone was an attractive guy and girls would flirt with him. He would always turn him down and then point over to Tandy and say. “That’s my girl right there.”

His girl. That made her heart flutter and her cheeks turn red. Tyrone always had the effect on her, like she was falling in love over and over again.

Yes the couple had their ups and downs, it didn’t help that they were also vigilanties when the sun went down. Their life was complicated, but they worked through it. It’s why eight years later they were married and living in a small apartment in the city they swore to protect.

Though when the topic of kids came up, Tandy would avoid the discussion. She knew that his mom wanted to be a grandma and his family had been looking forward to a new member. So when she actually found out that she was in fact pregnant after four months of marriage, she freaks out. Tandy worried about the baby, would it be like them? Would it be normal and not have to worry about the fate of New Orleans? And what if anything happened to them? She couldn’t leave an orphan behind.

Tyrone is always there to calm her down. He is over the moon about the news and oh does he plan for the future. They put together a yellow nursery with Winnie the Pooh as the theme since they weren’t going to find out the gender until the day came.

And when that day comes, it had to be the worst pain Tandy had ever been in. She had been shot at, stabbed, burned, but childbirth was on a new level. Though when her daughter is finally brought into this world, she sees the love in Tyrone’s eyes as he cuts the cord and tells Tandy how beautiful she is.

And she is beautiful, the most perfect thing she had ever seen. When she is placed in Tandy’s arms, she studies her. She has her bone structure, Tyrone’s lips, her nose and her father’s eyes with a full head of hair.

“That’s why you had so much heartburn.” Adina jokes as she admires her granddaughter.

They name her Evangeline Marie, Evie for short and she’s a peaceful little thing. Mild mannered, only crying when she was hungry, needed to be changed, or just to be loved.

Tyrone gives her a lot of love, often rocking the small bundle in his arms, calling her his girl.

Tandy starts to feel bad that she is growing jealous of her infant daughter. She wondered if that was normal, or maybe it was just a Tandy thing. So she finally walks over to him, dragging her hand across his shoulders and kissing his cheek. “I thought I was your girl?” She practically feels the smile on his face. “I am kinda starting to feel jealous of my one month old. I mean look at the two of you, I carried her for nine months and she’s a total daddy’s girl.”

Evie is asleep, her hand curled around her father’s finger. “Well, you were my girl when we were teenagers, now you’re my woman.”

Tandy softly laughs. “What is that supposed to mean?”

He slowly gets up, putting Evie into her crib and then turning her attention towards Tandy. “Well, I can show you what that means, better than I could tell you.”

Tandy looks over at the peaceful baby. “We have an hour max.”

There is a confidant smirk on his face and she loves it. “I can make it happen.”

“Just uh, protection this time around, I’m not looking to have Irish twins.” Tandy laughs as he swoops her up in his arms.

“You got it, T.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a prompt for ya: Tandy finds an abandoned black and white cat and decides to take it in. She insists that it’s their mascot now

Of course! It’s under the cut, my dear!

Tyrone was not cat person, not in the slightest. He could blame his judgement on the fact he never had a pet, well outside of the few fish that he won from carnivals. Though if anything, he would want a dog, a dog would be his choice pet. Not a cat, never a cat. Not only were they rude and judgmental, but they also were cunning as hell.

Like this cat now. It was currently teasing him, watching him over Tandy’s shoulder as they made their way back to the church with their dinner. He watches the animal snuggle against her cheek, making her laugh as it purrs and Tyrone just shakes his head. He wasn’t going to get jealous of a freaking animal.

But he does get jealous of a freaking animal and the way Tandy coos and kisses the top of it’s head. They are laying next to each other on her air mattress, the cat on her chest as she pets it behind his ears. “He is such a handome boy, isn’t he?” She coos at the black and white cat, kissing the black spot on his nose.

“He’s gonna poke a hole in your mattress, T.” Tyrone pointed out and Tandy looks over at him while the cat nuzzles her face. “And you don’t know if he has fleas or something.”

Tandy laughs. “Nah, he’s harmless, aren’t you.” She singsongs, the feline bobbed his nose against hers. “And look at him.” She runs a hand across his fur. “He is totally our mascot. Cloak and Dagger Cat.”

“Cloak and Dagger Cat?” He asks and she nods happily. “Should we get him a body suit?” He laughs and she playfully taps his shoulder.

“No, I mean of course not.” She places the cat down between them and then turns her body to face him. “I just think it will be nice, you know. To come back to a fur friend after a long day of solving the problems of New Orleans.”

Tyrone nods, a laugh escaping when the cat nips at his fingers for attention. “Yeah, you know as long as you don’t name him Cloak and Dagger Cat, and you know, give me some attention now and then.”

She smirks, runs a finger along his jawline. “Oh I knew you were jealous of him. I mean your face when I was feeding him that filet-o-fish was priceless.”

“Who gets a cat his own meal from Mcdonalds?” He teases. “And yes, I was a little jealous of him.”

“Well you have no reason to be jealous, you both have a place in my heart.” She giggles. “Cloak and Dagger Cat knows that.”

“You are not calling him that.”

“Oh I am so calling him that.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt idea: Tyrone is the one who’s trying to run away from his feelings for Tandy and she has to be the one to confront him

He’s avoiding her and she knows it.

Typically, Tyrone would go out of his way to meet up with her. It would even get to the point where he was willing to skip practice just to get some time in together. Tandy couldn’t explain why she was so drawn to him, maybe it had to do with this thing that they had and maybe it was the fact that she was attracted to him.

Yes she has had boyfriends in the past and yeah, she did sort of screw Liam over. But the guy was dreaming of freaking marriage after all and she was still just sixteen. Though she didn’t see a future with Liam or the others, she could see a future with Tyrone- and they were only sixteen.

She knew he felt the pull too, and she had a gut feeling it was scaring him. It made Tandy laugh to herself. She was supposed to be the runner.

Though when day five of the avoiding came around, she took action. She tried his house, climbed the terrace and everything, but his room was empty, no Tyrone. The next logical place would be the school, well the school gym.

The skies open up as she makes her way over to the school, there is still some cars in the lot. Probably cleaners and some teachers, but more likely Tyrone was in there. So she slips her way in, walking towards the gym where she had watched him practice before. She smiled at the memory, a goofy one that makes her stomach flip. He had been so excited to see her, even stopping mid play to wave hello. His teammates of course stare at her before going over to Tyrone to ask who she was and his answer was-

‘That’s my- Tandy. That’s Tandy.’

There was a collective ‘ohs’ and a few ‘nice’ before the coach starts yelling, and yet she’s not running this time.

When she opens up the door to the gym she sees him running back and forth and back and forth. Who knows how long he had been at it. “Hey choir boy.”

He stops his drills, sweat dripping off his brow, his chest heaving for air. “T?”

“So like, where’ve ya been for the past five days?” She asks, dropping her backpack to the gym floor. “Like you’ve been MIA for a while and I was getting worried. So what gives.”

He walks past her, grabbing a towel and wiping his face. “Been busy. Get off my back.” he mumbles, heading to the locker room.

With that throw away line, Tandy’s patience had left her. His attitude had blindsided her because she hadn’t seen that since their first few meetings and she wasn’t about to have it. Once she regained her senses, she followed into the double doors behind him. “Um, I’m sorry, but I would advise you to drop the tone, cause it’s gonna get you nowhere, Ty.”

He looks exhausted, but she wasn’t feeling bad for him, nope, not happening. “So you’re my mom now?”

Tandy was used to jerks, it had been her type after all. Tyrone wasn’t like that though, which was why this whole thing was weirding her out. She shakes her head and runs her hand through her hair. “What is your problem? Cause you’re fuckboy meter is like way up here now.” She explains, reaching up the best she can to show him how pissed she was. “And honestly, you are really starting to piss me off with this bitchiness you have seemed to picked up on.”

“You want to know what my problem is?” He asks her, setting the towel down and Tandy nods her head then points her chin up. “You’re my problem.” Tandy opens up her mouth to speak, but Tyrone keeps going. “I just wanted to be a normal kid, you know. But then I meet you and my whole world goes upside down. Tandy, when I first met you at that party, I was supposed to be meeting another girl. All I could think about was the girl with the pretty smile who was named after a computer and stole my wallet. Next thing I know I have a girlfriend and I couldn’t even focus on her because my thoughts were always with you. It’s why we broke up and I don’t blame you for that, but whatever this is? It’s always pulling me towards you and I’ve never once felt the what I feel for you before. It scares me. I just needed time away, but the longer I spent avoiding you, the more I wanted to see you.” He takes a deep breath and then looks up at her, she has a quizzical look to her as she steps forward until they are toe to toe. “So, you’re not mad.”

Tandy shakes her head. “No, no I am not mad. One of the reasons being that I wasn’t the one running away this time.” She takes his hands into her own, little sparks of light meeting smalls wisps of dark. “I’ve sort of embraced these feelings, cause I knew they were real and there was no running from them. You flipped my world too so, looks like we are quite the match” Her lips press against one of his knuckles and Tyrone is sure that it was the softest thing he had ever seen her do. “So, get yourself a shower because you seriously smell and we can dive more into this whole feelings talk.”

He gets a smirk. “Well, we could do some talking in the shower?” She raises her brow and he laughs. “I’m kidding, we’ll talk over pizza.” She leans up and pecks his lips quickly.

“Good.” She smirks. “You already said the ‘P’ word so make the shower quick. You kept me waiting for five days, another fifteen minutes with the promise of pizza might make me snap.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Could u write a fic about Tandy being in danger and Tyrone’s powers sensing it and ‘cloaking’ him there??

It was a normal day for Tyrone, or so that was what he thought. School, practice, maybe go find Tandy later for some superhero practice. She didn’t classify them as superheros and even questioned Tyrone when he brought up the fact they needed costumes. He was going to show her his cloak today after school and convince her to make something for herself. He was prepared for the battle she’d give him about it. But all and all, it was going to be a normal day.

Until he was at practice.

A panic surged through him as they were running through plays. It was a sick feeling that made his gut twist and his heart race. He felt as if his lungs collapsed in and the gasp of air he let out made his coach stop and question him. “You alright, Johnson?”

The black mist began to surge from his head. “C- can I have a break?” He wheezed and dashed to the locker room before he could get an answer.

Tyrone couldn’t pinpoint what was going on and it wasn’t until the black cloak spilled out of his backpack when he got a clue. Tandy, it was Tandy. He pulled the cloak around this shoulders and let his gift take him to her.

—–

She didn’t feel right, her breath was short and her vision blurry. “You think you can press charges against me?” The yell echos through the church. “Who the hell is gonna believe you? Some homeless girl from the streets” her hunter then laughs. “Not a problem though, I know that you like drugging people, once that stuff kicks in, finding you will be simple.”

Tandy’s eyes went wide, that’s why- she was drugged and her light wasn’t working her body wasn’t in control. “C’mon sweetheart, come on out, it’ll be painless, I swear.”

“C’mon.” Tandy’s voice shakes as she looks down at her hand. “C’mon- work, please work” The door of the confessional she was hiding in began to shake. “C-” She stopped when the small booth began to fill with with a dark mist. She felt her fear fade as her eyes adjusted to Tyrone standing behind her. “Tandy?” He questioned, his hands on her clammy face. Suddenly the door of the confessional began to break and Tandy’s hazy eyes met his.

“Ty, get me out of here.”

It doesn’t take him twice, a strange instinct took him over and his arms wrapped around her as his cloak draped over her body and the dark fog surround them both.

She feels safe in the darkness, she doesn’t know why but she feels like nothing can touch her

—–

They somehow end up in his bedroom, it was the safest place that he could think about. Though he wondered why he didn’t think up a hospital or something. Tandy was fading fast and he was about to yell for his mom when she stopped him. “No, Ty, please- no hospitals, he can just find me there.”

He agrees and carefully pulls the covers of his bed to settle her in. He is about to make himself comfortable in his computer chair when he hears her. “No, stay with me. I trust you.”

Tyrone is careful as he climbs into bed next to her and doesn’t sleep that night. He hates her choice of no hospital, he is constantly watching her, checking her vital signs and when the morning sun streaks across her face, her brown eyes flutter open. She looked dazed, confused and scared until she meets his eyes. She’s relieved and reaches her hand out to touch his cheek. “How did you find me?” She asks and then looks at their intertwined hands. “Ah, that’s how.”

“I felt your fear.” He told her. “And next thing I know, the cloak was bringing me to you.” Tyrone pauses as she moves closer to him, seeking comfort. So his hand slips from hers and his arms wrap around her body. “Tandy, was that- was that him?” There was vile and mace in his voice as he finished the sentence.

She’s playing with the collar of his tee shirt, every once and awhile, her fingers touch the skin of his neck. “Yeah, that was him.

Tyrone nods. “He’s scared and he should be. Other girls coming out against him, the guy is done for and his life is over.” Her bright eyes meet his. “And he deserves everything that is coming to him.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fic where tandy meets ty's parents?

The tap at his window and loud and quick. Tyrone stands quickly from his desk to see Tandy on the other side of the window, soaking wet and full of dirt, but still beautiful as ever. Tyrone takes a deep breath and opens up the window. The blonde gives him a grateful smile as he helps her through. “What happened to you?” He pokes, wondering if he really wants the answer to that question.

“Well,” She begins as she starts toward his draws. “I was on my way back to see my mom-”

Tyrone listens as she begins to look through his clothes. “How is she by the way?”

Tandy turns to him, her eyes full of venom- yet somehow soft. “Shitty, she’s in a shit mood, can you blame her?” Tyrone shakes his head no, following her toward the bathroom. “So I’m walking toward the trailer park when suddenly the heavens open and unleash a fucking tidal wave onto me- sorry for the language, and then some asshole in a fucking G-Wagon covers me with mud so-” A sweet smile graced her lips. “Can I use your shower?”

At this point, he wonders why she even asks. He extends his arm as a ‘go for it’ gesture before going back to his studies.

Tyrone is about twenty minutes into his homework when he hears a knock at the his bedroom door. He looks over at the closed bathroom door for a moment before going to answer. It’s his mom of course and her face just reads annoyance. “Ty, can I please use your bathroom to finish getting ready. I stepped out of mine for one second and your father took it over.”

Tyrone’s heart drops into his stomach and he tries to hide his panic as he shakes his head. “No, um no you can’t right now, it’s a hot mess in there and I am just so embarrassed of the state that it is in, so no, you can’t use it.”

His mom wasn’t playing. Her lips went thin and her brows narrowed. “Son, Anna was just here yesterday to clean the house, how would your bathroom get that messy that quick?”

“Mud.” He answers, nodding his head quickly.

“Mud?” Adina repeats.

Tyrone isn’t very good a lying, he in fact sucks at it. Almost everyone sees through it, Tandy and his mom happened to be the masters of seeing through it. “Yeah, it’s really muddy in there right now.”

Adina rubs her temples and shakes her head. “I swear Tyrone- Anna said last time she cleaned your tub, it was filthy with some kind of leaves in it. If you went and did that again, I-”

“Do you have a spare toothbrush? Mine seems to have seen the street filth armageddon.” It doesn’t take his mom a beat as she pushes to door open to see a blonde girl standing in her son’s room in a towel. She didn’t see this girl walk through the front door, or had she ever met her before. “Ty?”

She finally looks up to see what made him go silent. Tandy clutches the towel a bit tighter around her chest. “Oh shit.” She squeaks. “Oh, uh- Hi Mrs. Johnson.”

Tyrone had to give it to her, for at least attempting to put the charm on. Adina looks as if she is about to explode though and for once, he senses a different kind of fear in Tandy. “You two, downstairs- I am getting your father, Tyrone.”

“Can I get dressed first?” Tandy asks, unsure if she should even move.

“Yes.” It is harsh and Tandy dashes back to the bathroom, quickly putting on a shirt of his and some sweatpants. “She’s scary.” She comments as they jog down the stairs, running her hands through her wet hair.

“She thinks we were having, well, she thinks we are-” Tyrone’s voice is still shaking, above a whisper.

“Having sex, yeah, I know Ty.”

The back of his neck feels hot as they sit across from his parents, even more so when his dad holds back a laugh. “So you must be Evita?”

Tyrone’s words are caught in his throat, he never really got to telling his parents the end result of Evita, being back to trying to be friends because of the girl sitting next to him. “No,” She speaks. “Ah, no I’m Tandy.” She nods slowly, tapping her fingers together. “My dad named me after his first computer so, that’s where the name comes from.”

Adina shakes her head and glares at her husband. “So, Tyrone, either you owe Evita a explanation or you moved on pretty quickly. What is it?”

“Uh,” Tyrone begins. “Evita and I have been done for a few weeks, it just didn’t work out.” His eyes move to Tandy who was attempting her best at eye contact. “But Tandy and I are just friends, alright? She was in a tight spot so I let her use my shower. Nothing happened.”

“Don’t you have a home, Tandy?” His mom sat forward, eyeing the teenage girl in front of her it was a showdown at its source, Adina’s tone was questioning and full of suspicion. “I’m sure your house has a fully functioning shower that you can use.”

Tandy shifts next to him, keeping composuring and Tyrone prays to whatever highpower that she doesn’t lose her cool. “Mrs. Johnson.” He is shocked when she speaks, there is respect in her voice and she’s being careful. “My situation isn’t the best. My mom has issues, even now more than ever before since her…” There is a waiver in her voice. “Boyfriend was killed. So she has been having a different guy every night over the house and I don’t feel comfortable showering there. I don’t know what these men are capable of.” Tandy doesn’t break eye contact with the older woman. “There is nothing going on between Ty and I, he is just helping me out.”

Adina’s face changes, as well as Otis’. Tandy was being honest and sincere to his parents and it was making Tyrone respect her more than he already did. “Do you have a dad, Tandy?” Otis now asks, concern on his face.

She shakes her head. “No, he died the night of the storm- when the rig blew up. So, no.”

“Oh.” His mom blinks. “Thats-” She looks over at Tyrone, a sort of understanding forming of why her son was hanging around this girl. “I am sorry to hear that.” and Tandy nods as she looks down at her hands. “However, if you ever need anything, Tandy, just ask.” Both teenagers look up in shock, not expecting this from Adina, even Otis looked taken back. “You don’t actually need to keep sneaking her around, Tyrone.”

“Actually, mom, dad, I was going to ask you if she could crash here some nights.” Tyrone suddenly interjects and suddenly, all eyes are on him. “I mean we have that guest room and we never have guests over so-”

Otis rubs the back of his neck and glances toward his wife. “How about your mom and I talk about this and we will get back to the two of you.” He nods toward his son. “Why don’t the two of you hang out here for now.”

“We were actually going to go out, get some food,” Tyrone tells him. “Maybe go play some ball.”

Adina chuckles. “Maybe Tandy would actually like to get some of her own clothes first.” She takes in the silence between the two teens. “She has clothes here, doesn’t she?” She shakes her head when she nods. “Alright, well have fun and be safe.”

The older woman watches the two go off as her husband stares at her blankly. “What?” Otis shakes his head. “I like that girl, there is something about her that just draws you in. They are good for each other. Now come on, let’s get that banquet over with.”


End file.
